Home away from him
by Winterrosemiller
Summary: This story follows Molly a girl trying to get over a terrible break up and finds her self choosing between her best friend and someone from her past this is the first story I ever wrote please tell me what you think


It's to cold Molly thought to her self, rubbing her hands together trying to warm the numbness out of her fingers.  
Winter had well and truly come, the nights came early and the little warmth from the day Faded just as quickly as the sun vanished.  
The cold depressing winter wasn't helping Molly's thoughts either. A devastating break up to her boyfriend little over a month ago had left Molly heartbroken and lost.  
Jonathan was her everything for almost four years she never thought she would find her self standing in the middle of a busy club distinct in the early hours of the unforgiving cold morning, calling after Jonathan as he walked away from her with a pixie haired blond girls hand tucked into his.  
Each time the memories flooded back into her head, her chest tightens and her breath disappears, leaving her pulling the escaping tears and sobs back in to her throat and reaching for another drink to wash it down.  
Tom had called Molly yesterday begging her to come out tomorrow night.  
She new he was just trying to help keep her mind off of it all.  
" Molly you've locked your self away for weeks over this asshole, just come out tomorrow night, get fucked up!"  
Molly was''over drinking by herself every night.  
" alright Tom meet at the usual spot?" Molly had said trying to sound more upbeat with no prevail.  
The usual meeting spot for the teenagers of Gungahlin was the gravel car park framed by dozens of copper logs , st vinnie's and St. Paul's charity bins with all the abandoned junk scattered at the end of the lot blocking the view from the police station and mcdonalds fast food joint across the road.  
Molly sat on one on the copper logs beside Tom huddling into him, being this close to Tom felt comforting, Tom was Molly's best friend, she always termed to him when things were bad. Five years Tom has been there for her always. Molly remembers the one time very long ago in the early days of there friend ship that first year when Molly and Tom were the 'last men standing' one summer night after everyone had some how stumbled home after a long night of drinking and teenaged shenanigans,  
Molly and Tom lay in the grass in one of the favourite drinking spots next to the lake surrounded in trees hidden from the view of the late night joggers and passer-buys of the distant foot path that snaked around the small lake.  
Molly who had one to many drinks that night had pulled her self on top of Tom straddling his hips. They stay starring into each other's eyes, nose to nose. Molly blushed faintly as her memories of that moment flooded her mind. Tom wrapped his arms around her and bent in to kiss her, his lips soft on Molly's, his hand sliding up her back , into her red fiery curls knotting his fingers in her curls  
Molly lips open for toms and then Toms lips become to urgent against Molly's feverish drunken kisses, Tom pushed against Molly, he kissed her neck, her shoulders, molly remembered her breath quickening her nails digging into his shoulders, Tom let out a moan muffled into her neck, she remembered the hair on her body Rising in pleasure. She impatiently slid her hand to the hem of his shirt, but in her drunken state couldn't figure out how to remove it. Soon enough Tom yanked it off and helped Molly out of her dress, he kissed down her chest as she yanked her dress over her head, tossed it and it some how managed to hang on a tree branch. He laid Molly down onto the soft grass, her legs wrapped around his hips thrusting into him as they kissed franticly. Molly's hand slid down toms chest and stomach muscles to his belt buckle,Molly remembers how hard his muscles under her touch. she try's her hardiest to get her drunken brain to get her fingers to work properly. Molly blushes in embarrassment at the chuckle Tom made as he sat up over Molly, he flicked the belt open and quickly popped the buttons of his jeans as well. Toms came back down on to Molly, he kissed her mouth, her neck and her chest. he wasted no time with her bra clips, Molly flung her bra to the direction her dress went.  
They tangle and knot into each other thrusting and kissing in the darkness of the night under the trees. After that night Molly and Tom decided to call in quits and keep it friends after they tried to make that night into a relationship of sorts and both agreed it wasn't working.  
Molly always thought it was odd they never had any more drunken indiscretion after that night it wasn't like the sex was bad, Tom was actually an amazingly generous lover.

As the wind blew cold against Molly she pushed into Tom for warmth. Tom brought his arm around her, she always felt safe with Tom.  
Everyone was starting to turn up in the almost empty car park.  
small group after small group appeared until there was a large group of twenty or so teenagers conversing and jumping around each other excited to get going on the 15 minute walk to the favourite of all the spots they have come across over the years, given the nick name the 'hutt'.  
The hutt was a small clearing with a scatter of large and small rocks circling a make shift fire Pitt that was enclosed by a wall of over hanging trees on the water edge the branches hung over the space like a roof and blocked most of the cold winds.  
the hutt was a good fifty meters from any foot path and a great distant from any houses in the area.  
As the large group waited for the last stragglers to appear, Molly noticed three people coming across the lot from the youth centre on the opposite side. Molly squinted to see if she new the three as they came closer she noticed One boy rounder than the other with a black hoodie and blue jeans, his salt and pepper coloured hair and facial hair gave him away straight away it was gramps also known as josh her was given the nick name gramps years ago because of his hair colour.  
And the second boy much taller and masculine framed, in a dark leather jacket and tight skinny jeans. Molly took a little bit to realise it was kale instead of his long golden hair he sported a short cut, as well as his blemished skin cleared and the puppy fat had disappeared and left him lean with broad shouldered. Kale looked completely different, Molly couldn't help looking at him,she noticed the slim framed girl with blond curls clinging to kale smiling and talking, Molly could tell she was on of those bimbos she had never been very fond of with her short skirt and large amount of her cleavage showing through her opened jumper it was to cold to wear clothes like  
That, Molly shivered just looking at her, soon enough the girl she learned named cony ran off to the other bimbos with in the group.  
Molly couldn't help sneaking another gaze on kale, but as she did she caught hold of kale's eyes on hers, he smiled , Her train of thought was interrupted by Luke the groups clown yelling " we getting drunk or what kids?!"  
Kyle who is Luke's wingman and alway found where Luke is, made an impatient gesture with his arms for the group to follow and shouted " lets get fucked up already dudes, what we waiting around for?"  
The large group got their things together and started shifting into groups of twos subconsciously like always as they made the treck past the police station and blocks of apartments leading to the large park and field complex beside the lake Molly started to walk beside Tom casually chatting about bands and new songs.  
" I'll be back just gotta ask gramps about something ok?"  
Tom ran after gramps leaving Molly to walk by herself, next thing she new kale popped up beside her with a big dorky smile of his face.  
" were'd you come from?" Molly asked looking behind her.  
" just had to grab something, long time no see hay?"  
" it's been months I guess" Molly tried to actually think how long it's been since she had been out like this and single, that thought brought a slight tightness to her chest once again.  
" you look good by the way" kale said as he eyed Molly up and down.  
" thanks, so do you"  
a blush set into her cheeks lucky it was dark so kale wouldn't see. Molly had grown out her hair and died it back to her natural red colour and lost a far lot of weight in the last months. Her blue jeans and over the knee black boots made the curves of her hips and thigh stand out nicely and her black leather jacket and big cream coloured woollen scarf complemented her hair colour.  
Kale and Molly talked about everything as they walked bringing up the rear of the line of eager teens, from trivial things like music and tv to memories of the past years of their miss adventures and shenanigans that their younger selfs had gotten them selves into.  
Kale and Molly were the last to turn up to the hutt every one had already unpacked their stashed alcohol and mixes, splashing into McDonald cups they had scabbed earlier. Noises filled the space with snapping of can tags, popping of bottles and fizzing of bubbly drinks being opened and pored.  
jack pulled out his portable speaker system and started blasting upbeat party music with heavy base and a repetitive beat, everyone relaxing on the grass or perched on the rocks, scattered around talking loudly, laughing, running around and dancing.  
Molly made her way over to the rock near Tom, Emma, Michelle and Hayden they were arguing about the lyrics to one of escape the Fate's song's. Molly only half listening, swigging her can of jack Daniels stole a glance towards kale and instantly regretted it, kale sat against a rock with cony behind him with her arms wrapped around his shoulders, her hands sliding over his chest while he chatted and drank casually with Kyle and Luke. Molly chugs her drink down and pops another open choking down almost half of it. She picked up her bag and walked off to the the near by under cover barbecues at the park, she takes a seat on one of the metal benches next to the barbecues she gulped down the rest of her drink, while doing so she glanced at the roof of the shelter then to the metal gates barricading the toilet. The idea that the roof would be the perfect place to clear her head came to her.  
She threw he bag up first then scaled the metal gates and pulled her self up onto the corrugated iron roof being careful not to cut her self on the sharp edging. Once she was up safely she sat on the edge looking over the lake and pulled another can out of her bag sipping it. "They must be together" she thought ", with a sigh she drank her drink pulling a cigarette from her bag a searched frantically for a lighter " damn fucking bag why you eat my shit?" Molly mumble to her self with the cigarette hanging in one side of her mouth.  
A lighter flicked in front of Molly making her jump with a fright.  
She looked up to find kale looking down at her to her surprise.  
" holy Jesus fucking Christ dude" Molly said leaning to light her smoke from the flame of his lighter "cheers".  
Kale sat on the edge of the roof beside Molly pulling out a cigarette of his own.  
he chuckles " didn't mean to frighten you, seen you walk off before you looked upset?" There was a questioning tone to his voice.  
"Just needed some space to think its hard lately...you know?" Molly reluctant to tell the truth completely skipped that she was a little disappointed that kale was with cony.  
" oh right that shit with that Jonathan kid hay?"  
Molly nodes taking a Draw of her smoke trying to suffocate the feeling wanting to gurgle up over her a drown her.  
"He was an idiot anyway Molly ... To throw away someone like you" Molly turned to kale just in time to see the awkwardness in his face before he looked towards the ground drawing a puff of his smoke.  
" really?" She felt silly asking.  
"Well ... A girl like you any guy would be lucky to have you"  
red spread across his cheeks he opened a drink from his bag and took a Galp.  
Molly couldn't help but smile at him.  
"Don't worry you don't need him" he shuffled closer to Molly letting his shoulder rub against her, Molly's stomach twisting with butterfly's.  
they sat and drank talking about what happened that night with Jonathan.  
How he had been seeing the pixie haired blond behind her back and left her standing in the middle of the street as he told her he didn't love her and walked off with the blond girl.  
" I would never do that to you " kale said looking Molly straight in the eyes.  
Molly noticed His eyes were a beautiful light blue colour. She wasn't really sure what he meant by that, so she blurted out without thinking.  
" cony's really cute " more of a question than a observation on her part.  
Kale sighed " yea I guess "  
Your not with her ? She wanted to ask but there wasn't enough alcohols in her system for that kinda honesty.  
Kale stood up holding out his hand to Molly, she grabbed it and he pulled her up to her feet.  
" better get back to the group Tom will be shitting him self worried about you"  
" sounds like fun" she said sarcastically watching kale scale down the metal gates, he stood ready to catch her and help her down, his hands on her hips gave her goose bumps and as she spun around once her feet were firmly on the ground they came face to face millimetres away from each other her pulled the strap of her bag that must have slipped while she was climbing down back over her shoulder. She felt Hisvfingers linger there only for a moment.  
He clears his throat " c'mon let's go"  
They walk back to the group together, nudging into each other as they walk reaching the group Tom gets up to great her.  
" the fuck did you go?" his speech is slurred from the alcohol.  
" a walk " Molly shrugs past him and takes her seat from before. She decides it flask Time , she fumbles in her bag until her hand falls on something smooth and cold, her fingers run across the engraved words  
" 18 miss Molly love uncle Mathew "  
A birthday gift from her 18 Th. three months ago.  
She twist the top off the flask and swigs, chasing it down with her jack Daniels. Drunk drunk drunk all Molly can think about she repeats this until the world starts spinning around and then sweet blackness covers her mind.

Chapter 2  
" put me down!, put me down!"  
Molly kicks frantically in the air. Molly regained a more sober consciousness, realising she is hanging up side down over someone's shoulder. Tom flicks her over onto her feet. The ground came to fast for Molly losing her feet from beneath her just as she thinks she is going to meet the pavement Tom steadies her.  
"What the fuck happened?... Were am I?" Molly looks around trying to shake the drunken spins from her head.  
"Well I'm trying to get you home before you end up in the lake " he walks beside her holding her up, she realises were she is now the reeds coming up from the lake the grass field, the wooden pikes sticking up at the edge between the end of the field and the road. He had to of carried her for at least 20 minute to have gotten this close to home.  
" you carried me all the way?"

"No, you tried walking at first but you couldn't stay up straight so I threw you over my shoulder, you bit my back and almost kicked me in the face multiple time until you passed out." Tom rubbed were she must of bit him.  
" sssoo sorwy " the alcohol kicking in again took her under into blackness once more.

" beep beep" the sound of a phone being plugged into a charger snapped Molly out of the drunken slumber.  
" awake again drunken Beauty ?"  
Toms sarcastic tone came from the corner of her double bed, she could heir him kicking his shoes off and the clank of his belt on the floor in the dark.  
" shit how much did I drink fuck me ?! " Molly rubbed her head as she felt Tom crawl under the covers.  
"Enough to kill a small horse"  
"Haha your funny.. " she said sarcastically.  
Molly noticed here boots, jacket and scarf were gone, she came to the conclusion Tom must if taken them off of her, she felt under the blanket her jeans were still on,"Not sleeping in jeans" she thought to her self.  
she slipped her pants off and kicked them to the end of the bed.  
Molly laid down facing Tom she could see the outline of his face next to hers in the dark.  
" Molly ? ... Do you ever think about that night? "  
Swallowing tightly "yea I do "  
Tom rolls on top of her, Molly's heart racing beating threw her chest, he held him self over Molly arms resting either side of her.  
" Molly? " the was a questioning tone to his voice.  
Molly answers his un spoken question with her lips on his, he kisses back but there is no softness this time only his lips hard on hers, Molly can't help but explore his body with her hands he is so much more grown up since the last time they let this happen, his shoulders and back hard under her touch, she feels his body tremble under her hands.  
She gasp as his hand slides over her while his lips explore her body, she reaches for him, to be closer she wraps her self around him. Drunken desperation setting in .


End file.
